


i do (adore)

by CapyWritesShit



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Campaign 05: A Crown of Candy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Gardens & Gardening, Introspection, Literal Sleeping Together, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, rated t for language jic, ruby and annabelle are primsy's support squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapyWritesShit/pseuds/CapyWritesShit
Summary: So, when Liam shakily pats down some soil around a seed he's planting and barely even looks at her as he asks her to marry him, Primsy can't even allow herself to be shocked beyond a momentary pause. Because of course he waited until she's elbow deep in vines with clippers in her hands to ask a question so startling she almost snips off a finger.[or: liam and primsy get engaged. primsy thinks about what it means.]
Relationships: Annabelle Cheddar & Primsy Coldbottle, Primsy Coldbottle & Ruby Rocks, Primsy Coldbottle/Liam Wilhelmina Jawbreaker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	i do (adore)

It happens while they're gardening.

At this point, Primsy shouldn't be that surprised. It seems that everything important happens while the two of them are in the garden. That's where they first kissed, where she asked him to be her partner, where he told her about Jet's final moments, where she first told him about her parents—everything important happens in the garden. It's almost like an unspoken rule, to wait until they're gardening to initiate anything personal.

So, when Liam shakily pats down some soil around a seed he's planting and barely even looks at her as he asks her to marry him, Primsy can't even allow herself to be shocked beyond a momentary pause. Because of course he waited until she's elbow deep in vines with clippers in her hands to ask a question so startling she almost snips off a finger.

Primsy raises her head to stare at Liam, who very much does not look back. He's focusing on the seeds he's planting in front of him, a few feet away from their little patch of swiss blocks. Even still, she can see the not-so-subtle blush creeping across his face, growing deeper the longer she stays silent. It's like her mind has come to a halt, unable to truly process what he's asked.

"What?"

Liam exhales very quickly and looks up, his eyes rapidly darting across her face. "Ah–what I meant was, uh, wouldn't it be funny? Haha, you and me, getting _married_! Crazy, right? Haha, um, anyways, it's not like we'd ever actually get married, haha! Can you imagine, _us_ , getting married? Insane!" He shakes his hands, almost like he's ridding himself of his nervous energy. Still, throughout his stuttered and clearly panicked explanation, Primsy can't think of a response.

Because, what? _What_? Married? Does Liam Wilhelmina, _her_ Liam, _actually_ want to wed? For years now, Primsy had assumed he'd been opposed to the idea—they were always too young, or there were too many political alliances at stake, or they were afraid they'd have to produce an heir—because she'd been opposed, too. It wasn't unheard of for people to marry for politics only to have their true love at their side, silently loving them behind closed doors. Primsy had always thought she'd have to be one of those people.

But now— _now_ , he's asking her to _marry_ him? Has he even thought about it? What is she saying, of _course_ he has, Liam overthinks everything. But that's the _thing_ , Liam overthinks _everything_ , how has she not heard of this before now? They haven't even really talked about it, and now he's just asking? It's so unlike him—and yet so very like him. Just blurting things out so that he doesn't have to overthink anymore.

She doesn't know what to think. Primsy doesn't hate the idea of marriage, but she knows that the biggest thing that comes with marriage is the children they produce, and Liam has made it explicitly clear that will never happen.

"I–I don't—" Primsy cuts herself off to breathe for a second. Understandably, Liam nearly chokes on his own nerves. She smiles gently. "Liam, darling, I thought you didn't–I don't know, I thought you didn't want that? I thought you liked us how we are now?"

"I do!" He nearly cuts her off to jump in, actually physically surging forward to cup her hands in his. What actually happens, though, is that he miscalculates his leap and tackles Primsy to the ground, her clippers and his trowel flying off to the side as they both tumble down. Their heads knock together with a concerning _crack_ and it takes absolutely no time at all for Liam to roll off her and pull her up, completely ignoring the large cut on his forehead and the bubblegum pink blood dripping down his face. "I love us–how we are now, I love it! We're great! _You're_ great!"

"Liam, you're bleeding!"

"Oh, _shit_ , fuck, hold on—"

Easily, Liam rips off a strip of his shirt to tie around his head. Immediately blood soaks into the fabric, but it's already unimportant to Liam, apparently, because he once again reaches and cups Primsy's hands in his own. So the two of them kneel, facing each other and holding hands, covered in dirt and Liam bleeding profusely from his forehead. It's almost comical—of course their proposal would go this way. It seems everything in their lives is so violent, why would this be any different?

"I love you a lot, Primsy! You're my girlfriend, you're important to me! That's, uh, that's why I proposed! I thought we could get married, or something? Y'know, so the Dairy Islanders stop bothering you about being in your twenties and not married yet. Yeah." Liam nods, almost to himself, and the blush on his cheeks has flared so much his entire face has turned a violent shade of red. It's actually quite cute.

She can still barely think straight. She never expected to get married so soon, especially not to _Liam_. She doesn't hate the idea, having their relationship officially recognized, wearing matching rings, having him be by her side as she rules. But she knows he doesn't want some of the things that come with her marriage. She knows Liam knows that, too.

"You're important to me too, Liam. I just assumed you didn't want to wed. You know we'd have to produce an heir eventually, right? There's no one else to take the throne when I'm gone, not like their was for my Uncle Tarthur." More than anything, she doesn't want to dissuade him. All Primsy wants is to make sure he knows what he's getting into, what's expected of her and what that may entail.

Liam, for better or for worse, seems completely unbothered. "I know. It's not, well, it's not great, but I'm sure there are other ways to have kids! We could adopt!" And he sounds so excited and ready in the nervous way he does sometimes, and it almost makes Primsy say yes right then and there. Still, she forces herself to pause.

"I'm not sure if that would work."

"Why not try anyway?"

"Liam—" But he looks at her with those eyes, with that wobbly smile, and there's a patch of dirt on his cheek and his hair is messy and the cloth around his head is bloody and he looks perfect and Primsy is so in love. She can't imagine being with someone else, with anyone else, because no one in all of Calorum will ever be able to make her feel how Liam makes her feel. How he puts butterflies in her stomach and makes her heart flutter and her cheeks heat up and everything about him makes her swoon.

She can't imagine marrying anyone but him. So, Primsy smiles, wide and bright, and the look she gets in return is breathtaking.

"I guess it can't hurt to try."

Before the words are even completely out of her mouth, Liam's fist is in the air and he's laughing so much that it causes her to laugh, too, and then they're both kneeling in the garden, face to face, laughing and smiling. There are still some seeds to plant and some swiss blocks to harvest and Primsy knows she has some royal stuff to attend to when the gardening is over but for now, it's nice to just be able to sit with Liam and smile.

She can't believe she's doing this.

* * *

_She can't believe she's doing this._

It's been exactly one week since Liam proposed and Primsy's panicking. Annabelle is leaning against Primsy's dresser, brows furrowed in concern. Ruby is lying on Primsy's bed, seemingly unaffected by the complete breakdown she's having.

"What are the nobles going to say? They don't know we won't be having children yet! Liam's not even of political significance—he's the royal gardener of Candia, for Bulb's sake! Oh, I can hear the scorn already. 'Why not marry someone from Vegetania to strengthen our weak alliances?' 'What about that sweet boy from House Myaso, I bet he'd be great for keeping peace!' 'Why choose from Candia, where our greatest allies lie? We don't need a stronger bond than the one we already have!'"

Ruby raises a single eyebrow, unimpressed. "House Myaso? I thought the Meat Lands hate you guys as much as they hate us?"

"Exactly!" Primsy bursts. "Why _not_ House Myaso, when the peace between our two nations is so fragile? Wouldn't that be _so much better_ than some boy from Candia?"

"He's not some boy from Candia, though. He's your boyfriend, Primsy, and if you two love each other I say you go for it." Annabelle pushes herself off the dresser and makes her way across the room. Gently, though her calloused palms still somehow make the gesture a bit rough, Annabelle sets her hands on Primsy's shoulders and smiles.

"Yeah!" Ruby pipes up. "Liam's cool as hell and if some stuffy Dairy nobles don't see that then I'm gonna be the one to kick their asses, because he may be your boyfriend but he's my cousin and nobody badmouths my family!" She then turns to wink up at Primsy, and mimics nocking an arrow. Annabelle chuckles, and Primsy laughs, and Ruby bares her teeth in a grin.

She supposes it's nice to have them around, if only to calm her nerves and knock some sense into her. Ever since she turned twenty-one, she's been far more panicky than usual. Maybe it's a side effect of no longer having the same supervision she had as a child, but whatever the reason, it's really been stressing her out. Ruling the Dairy Islands is a lot harder now that her closest advisors no longer shadow her and make sure she makes the right decisions.

But Annabelle and Ruby are still there for her, despite it all, and she's glad they're somehow able to calm her down like they do.

They're right, after all. Everything is going to go wonderfully.

* * *

Liam and Primsy don't often get the chance to sleep together, what with living in different countries, but whenever he visits the two of them always refuse giving him a guest chamber. Primsy's found that it's somehow easier to fall asleep when Liam is beside her, and on the nights she feels restless she'll spend her time writing him love letters, unable to get her mind off his adorable snores and the comfort of his body heat.

It wasn't always this easy, though. Back when they were just starting out, Liam was always so nervous, and Primsy was always so hesitant. They didn't even start really holding hands until about a year into the relationship, and for the longest time Ruby teased them horribly about going so slow they wouldn't start hugging until they were both thirty.

Underneath the covers, Primsy tangles her legs with Liam's and smiles when he slides his arm around her waist. She's only twenty-three, _Ruby_. He's resting his chin on her head, and he smells like the peppermint trees by the border of Candia. There's something special about this, holding each other in the dark, just breathing and finding comfort in each other.

Predictably, in a way that's so endearingly Liam, he breaks the silence and starts muttering against her head. "It's okay to say no y'know."

Primsy doesn't have to ask what he's talking about. The only thing anyone's been talking about is the engagement. "I've already said yes."

"But I know you're worried about having kids, and I know I'm probably not the best husband in terms of politics, and Ruby said you were nervous about that Carnish boy—"

"Dear, are you really going to take Ruby's word over mine? I said it's okay." Primsy shifts so that they're looking at each other, and even under the cover of the night she can see his conflicted expression. Hoping to ease it a bit, Primsy presses a chaste kiss to his cheek. "I promise, I want this. You're the only one I'd ever consider marrying."

"Even if everyone says you're wrong?"

"Who cares what everyone says? I love you, Liam."

"I love you too."

The room goes silent, save for the sound of their breathing. Primsy can't really imagine doing this with anyone else—holding one another, sleeping in the same bed, waking up to the face of the person she'll be spending the rest of her life with. _This is special_ , she thinks. Now, with the moonlight seeping through the curtains, with the covers pulled up to her shoulders and Liam's arms around her, with the Castle quiet and the world paused, just for them, Primsy knows she wouldn't want to marry anyone else.

She's really doing this, and she's not doing it alone. That means more to her than whatever some stuck up nobles may think. Liam is her person, her future husband. Not her everything, but her _something_ , and not a lot of people can say they're something to the Duchess Primsy Coldbottle.

When Primsy eventually falls asleep, it's to the sound of Liam softly snoring, and there's not a sound in all of Calorum that Primsy thinks she likes more.

**Author's Note:**

> primsy and liam are cute as hell and I Care Them
> 
> check out my [tumblr](https://theswirlersisterscircus.tumblr.com) if you want 😳


End file.
